Primera vez
by MidOo-Kira-chaN
Summary: ¿Como habrá sido la primera vez de suzuno y nagumo? la pareja mas masoquista y querida entre sus fans y inazuma..pasen y lean.


saludo espero les guste este onet-shot de suzuno y nagumo es primera vez escribo de ellos espero les guste...

* * *

_**Primera vez - suzuno x nagumo**_

**Pov: Haruya.**

Era una mañana regular como cada día, me levante tan solo sonó el despertador puntual a las 7am me levante y me fui a buscar el baño para lavarme y regresarme a poner el uniforme para después ir a tomar el desayuno, creo hoy le toca a suzuno prepararlo,

Hace más de 6 meses que vivimos en una casa que seijirou compro a su hijo para que se sintiera libre de ir y venir haciendo lo que quisiera, pero Hiroto nos invitó a Ryuuji, suzuno y a mi vivir en esa casa, nos repartimos los deberes para ser justos, según el con los deberes y responsabilidades de la casa, si claro,

Iba por el pasillo hasta llegar al baño cuando tropecé con unas cajas , me iba a quejar, pero en ese momento escuche un sollozar, entre las tres habitaciones restantes me quede pensando -¿Quién estaría llorando tan temprano?-, no le di importancia hasta que escuche ese sollozar más intenso y pausado, el sonido salía de la habitación de Midorikawa, me sorprendía escucharlo llorar así, seguro se volvió a pelear con hiroto por alguna tontería , me levante del suelo y me acerque a su habitación, llame un poco suave a la puerta, pero no me abrió o respondió solo el sollozar se detuvo un poco...seguro estaba durmiendo aun, intente abrir la puerta pero esta tenía el pestillo, no le di importancia y me fu al baño, seguro estaría soñando que su helado huyó de el de nuevo, -otra vez-, al salir del baño me encontré con suzuno el cual se miraba recién despertaba...

-¡Buenos días suzuno¡-

-¿Qué tiene de buenas? ¡Déjame pasar¡-

-¿No dormiste bien?- notando su mirada cansada-

-¡No!, ¿algún problema...?-

-Bueno, sabes si es un problema si me haces preocupar-

-Bueno, -sonrojándose levemente- solo me desvele haciendo un proyecto y solo dormí cuatro horas-

-¿! Que mal!?, me hubieras dicho y te ayudaba-

-No gracias, cuando quiera reprobar te avisaré, ahora dame permiso- entrando al baño-

Suzuno puede parecer un engreído pero es mi engreído novio, hemos salido ya cercas de tres meses, hemos hecho de todo, nuestro primer beso, nuestra primera cita, nuestro primer paseo etc...lo que si no hemos hecho es nuestra primera vez,…pero no porque no queramos sino,... bueno...no se ha dado la oportunidad ya que nunca tenemos un momento privado, él siempre está junto a Midorikawa como si el no tuviera una vida o un novio a quien atender o molestar , lo que me recordaba ,-¿Estaba llorando?-

Pase por su habitación la cual estaba entre abierta y entre , él no estaba allí pero el lugar estaba tan ordenado seguro ya se había levantado, cuando iba a salir de ahí, note una hoja con la letra de hiroto cuando la iba tomar del escritorio el mencionado la arrebato llevándosela...

-¡oye, eso no es tuyo!-

-ni tuyo, a esto ¿qué haces en esta habitación?-

-bueno...escuche a tu "novia" llorar creí que se habían peleado-

-bueno lo que pase con "el" es mi asunto no tuyo, ahora vete antes de que me ponga a imaginar que tenías malas intenciones-

Me fui de ahí sin decir más, cuando se trata de Midorikawa, hiroto es todo un novio celoso, no lo culpo yo también celo a suzuno,

Después del desayuno y que todos ese día nos dimos un baño por el calor del verano que comenzaba, nos fuimos a clases suzuno iba enfrente con Midorikawa, por muy amigo que fueran el debería ir a mi lado no con él, en ese momento miro a hiroto que va dos pasos delante de mí, así que decido alcanzarlo y conversar un poco...

-oye hiroto-

-¿qué quieres-

-bueno...dime...tú y Midorikawa...parecen que su relación ya de 4 meses va muy bien y jamás los he visto ...insinuándose...dime...ustedes ya, lo hicieron-

-claro desde hace mucho- hablaba como si fuera lo más normal-

-¿qué cosa, cuando?

-¿porque debo decirte, no te interesa?-

-bueno...es que yo...-

-no me digas que no lo has hecho con suzuno-

-¡!No te interesa!

-seguro que no sabes hacerlo, tu actitud de alarde seguro es para tapar que ni con un hombre sirves-

-¡si yo quiero se lo hago! -sonrojado- ¡pero no encuentro ningún momento para hacerlo, ya que tu novio esta siempre sobre él! , hipotéticamente, y no encuentro un momento, felicidades si tu si con Midorikawa- sonado algo molesto-

-Bueno ya deja la histeria, hoy iré con Midorikawa a hacer las compras para la cena, aprovecha las dos horas que son mucho tiempo y has feliz suzuno, solo no seas un idiota, llevarlo despacio y has que se sienta cómodo-

-eso es basura, el amor debe ser masoquista no un romance de película como lo tuyo con midorikawa-

-Bueno hazlo como quieras, solo no lo lastime eso es suficiente para que lo entiendas, no-

-sí, bueno asegúrate de no llegar pronto, aprovechare este día y le daré duro a él como nuestra primera vez-

-vaya, sí que eres un idiota, solo no hagas desorden-

-no prometo mucho-

**Pov: suzuno**

Haruya es un imbécil, ¿Qué por qué? bueno, siempre está de -no ahora no, deja que no estén ese par- , - seamos más discreto- , -quiero que lo nuestro sea perfecto- y varias estupideces que al final son una excusa a no hacerlo conmigo, a veces pienso que realmente no le gusto y le doy asco solo hemos hecho cosas simples como un beso, citas y caminar juntos un rato a solas,

pero siempre se cabrea si me acerco a midorikawa, dijo no es mi culpa que el se me acerque para darme las noticias de su buena relación con Hiroto , que si es bueno en esto y aquello, además de que los sorprendí cuando estaban en su primera vez, no entrare en detalles, simplemente me fui a mi habitación me puse el MP3 con la música lo más alto para no escucharlos, vaya trauma, aun así ese día midorikawa sonrojado o no parecía una nena feliz por el dulce que le habían dado, si feliz porque Hiroto se coji**…da igual incluso me conto de lo que hizo esta mañana con él y que nagumo casi los atrapa, vaya pervertido para espiar si esta, pero para hacerme a mi feliz ni atención pone,

Ese día paso rápido en la secundaria quedo con midorikawa para ir por lo de la cena de ese día juntos, pero Hiroto rápido llego acaparando la atención y se lo llevo, solo dijo -tranquilo nosotros iremos por la cena, tu ve a casa prometo ayudarte a la cena- , y desaparecieron,

Así que me regrese solo a casa ya que Nagano estaría hasta tarde en práctica de futbol con su equipo ese día, no quise admitirlo, pero ayer no dormí bien por su culpa el pensar que yo era el problema por el cual no daba el siguiente paso me hizo llorar y pensar mucho la noche anterior, aunque no metí del todo por su culpa no termine mi trabajo con surte lo termine a las 4 de la mañana, me daba tanta envidia por midorikawa por lo menos el si era correspondido por otro idiota pelirojo , y yo solo conseguía a lo mucho un beso , sentía que en ese momento me traicionarían las lágrimas, pero un grito de nagumo me hizo reaccionar y seque rápido mis lágrimas antes de que se acercara y detenerme.

-q-que bien que te alcance- recuperando el aire-

-¿Qué haces aquí?, no estarías con tu equipo-

-no, hoy no, hoy regrese a casa antes, ¡qué bien no!-

-si tú lo dices-

-¿Qué tienes?, te noto muy extraño-

-no es nada, bueno si vamos a casa juntos no hables-

-si claro, si lo que ma te gusta de mi compañía es que te hable-

-vaya engreído-

Caminamos a casa, el hablo todo el camino mientras yo simplemente lo escuchaba de todo lo que había hecho ese día, al llegar, no parecía muy sorprendido de que ese par aun no llegaran, simplemente miro a los lados como si se le hubiera perdido algo y se giró así a mi después de cerrar la puerta y caminar hasta la sala…

-parece que estamos solos-

-enserio, ni cuenta me di…bueno, voy a mi habitación-

-si claro-

**Pov: Haruya**

Al llegar a casa junto con suzuno noto que Hiroto mantuvo su promesa de no estar en casa ni él ni midorikawa, era mi oportunidad a hora o nunca debía demostrarle a suzuno que lo amaba enserio sino seguro pensaría cosas como que no lo amo, y eso es lo último que deseo piense de mí, fue dejo mis cosas en mi habitación y me fue a su habitación, al llegar estaba frente a su escritorio dispuesto a trabajar pero no lo dejaría ahora estaba yo…

-¿¡qué haces aquí!?-

-tomando lo que es mío –

-¿Qué cosa?-

Tome a su suzuno tras levantarse de aquella silla y lo acerque a mí para besarlo demandantemente, me apodere de sus labios mordiéndolos después de abrir la boca me adentre introduciendo mi lengua, la sensación era buena, lo abrase más a mi tomándolo de la nuca y la espalda y lo hice caminar hacia atrás para caer sobre su cama, nos alegamos y el me cubrió la boca con su palma…

-¡que estás haciendo!-

-tomare lo mío hoy si no te importa-

Metí mi lengua entre sus dedos cosa que le sorprendió se alegó pero sujete de nuevo su mano y comencé besando su mano, se notaba su impresión y sonrojar lo tome del mentón y me acerque de nuevo a besarle llevando mi lengua dentro de su boca de nuevo, comenzamos una guerra entre nuestras bocas, al principio solo estaba pasmado pero después comenzó a juguetear su lengua dentro de mi boca, el beso comenzó a subir más de tono la saliva jugaba entre nuestras bocas y saliendo de ella hasta que nos alegamos de aquel beso con un hilo trasparente, ambos estábamos sin aire, pero no quería parar ahí,

Comencé a quitarle la camisa y me fui directo a besar su cuello mientras tenía mi cara bajo su rostro besándolo comencé a juguetera mi mano en su pecho hasta llegar hasta uno de sus rosados pezones y comenzar a juguetearlo entre las yemas de mis dedos mientras seguí sobre él, comencé a sentir como su cuerpo correspondía a mi tacto ya que soltaba unos leves gemidos y sentía su cuerpo comenzando a calentarse bajo de mí, deje tu pecho y baje mi mano al notar cierto bulto en su pantalón y lo tome colocando mi mano sobre su intimidad, baje dejando su cuello sin olvidar varias marcas rojas comencé a desabrochar su pantalón para zafarlo, pero el empujo mi rostro para detenerme en mi tarea, pero yo aleje sus manos y le zafe el pantalón con todo y bóxer en un solo movimiento, se miraba fascinante su miembro estaba excitado y no hacia aun gran cosa, lo tome entre mis manos y comencé a frotarlo mientras lo miraba sonrojarse y quejarse como movía más rápido mi mano, volví a besarlo mientras no dejaba de jugar con su miembro hasta que termino corriéndose en mi mano cubriéndome todo con su semen, y cuando el creía que era suficiente se metió mas en su cama y se sentó abrazando sus piernas contra la pared…

-¡ya tuviste suficiente!-

-aun no, yo quiero hacértelo-

Baje mi pantalón con todo y bóxer dejándole ver que lo tenía duro, lo miro un momento y giro la mirada llenando su cara de un color más rojo que mi cabello, mi acerque a el después de deshacerme del pantalón, lo tome de las rodigas y las separe de par en par, para mirar si rosada entrada me acerque con toda intención de darle, pero metió las manos frente a su cuerpo…

-¡ya, déjame en paz vete!-

-no, aun no me iré, quiero hacértelo ya-

En ese momento sonó su celular que estaba sobre su escritorio, al inclinarse para tomarlo y ver quien era, yo aproveche la postura y me acerque a él y metí mi miembro en su entrada, soltó un fuerte gemido tras insultarme de cosas de las que me iba a morir, metí mi miembro lentamente hasta penetrarlo por completo, después de un rato comencé a moverme mientras él se dejaba caer un poco en su cama , se sentía tan caliente , si así era la primera vez quería disfrutarlo más, me movía lentamente, hasta que el mismo suzuno me pidió ir más rápido, así que hice cazo a mi amado y me moví más rápido dando lo más fuerte que pude, el calor entre nuestros cuerpos aumentaba sentía como el sudor caía y mi miembro se apretaba más dentro de suzuno, sus gemidos eran dulce música de placer para mí, después de tanto frenesí entre ambos el término sobre su cama y yo dentro de él llenándolo de mi amor , Salí de él y recibí un golpe pero pude esquivarlo un poco solo rozando mi hombro…

-¿Qué te pasa?-

-eso es por violarme y esto….-acercándose y besarlo en los labios- …es por hacerme sentir bien-

-tarado, te amo, pero no acepto tu golpe solo tus besos-

-pues más te vale, no lo intestes de nuevo- sonrojándose suzuno-

-pero bien que te gusto-

-te diré, no se puede decir mucho de una primera vez-

-bueno…entonces significa que quieras,-sonriendo orgulloso haruya- está bien te daré mas todo los días, hasta que me digas cual es mejor-

-estúpido, buenas noches, tengo sueño-

Quería seguir discutiendo, pero decidí recostarme junto a él, y dormir abrasándolo por primera vez….

_**POV: narrador.**_

Ambos dormían sobre la cama de suzuno sin darle detalle a nada, pero después de dos largas horas, llegaban a la casa midorikawa y Hiroto, midorikawa dejo las cosas sobre la barra de la cocina y fue a donde estaba suzuno, mientras Hiroto buscaba algo en la televisión…

-¡perdona suzuno por llegar tarde, pero!...-mirando la escena- nada…descansa-

Midorikawa cerrando la puerta de la habitación de suzuno y fue hasta donde Hiroto...

-oye…y si salimos a comer nosotros-

-¿Qué ha de suzuno?, no querías llegar pronto por que no te respondió-

-bueno...está dormido, vamos quieres-

-queras decir esta con haruya-

-bueno si ya lo sabes… ¿iremos a comer o no?-

-está bien, vamos-

Ese día ninguno supo que los sorprendieron, cuando despertaron, para ellos nadie había llegado aún a casa, y así fue la primera vez de nagumo con suzuno.

* * *

espero les gustara a sus fans

_**MidÖö-Kì®ä~chäN~** _bye-bye


End file.
